fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Macrostald
|creator = Ailuromancy|image = center|250px}}Macrostald is a Fanged Beast introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are quick opponents that pack a punch (literally) when forced to fight. Appearance Macrostald resemble a real-world kangaroo or wallaby with clubbed tails, osteoderms, and armored forearms. Their pelts are a sort of dull orange color with cream-colored stripes and spots, but their backs, forearms, and tail sport hardened hair of a maroon color. On the end of their lengthy, muscular tail is a mass of keratin that has grown several horn-like quills, allowing the animal to use it as a sort of mace. Its eyes are a bright teal with small, circular pupils. Behavior Macrostald was only recently discovered by the Guild, so a majority of its known behavior is theorized. Macrostald are an herbivorous species, but are very fierce and territorial, often posing a threat to the mushroom trade as well as gatherers in general. It seems the only species it will not outright attack is the Mosswine, possibly due to the fact that they provide the Macrostald with a food source on their backs. As a result, Macrostald will often follow herds of Mosswine wherever they go. Strangely, Macrostald have been found in arid areas that lack mushrooms in plentiful supply. Here, they will feed on bark, seeds, ferns, and even cacti. Cutscenes Hunt Intro Mushroom Punch: Area 10 of Jungle: Brawler in the Brush The hunter enters Area 10 of the Jungle, before deciding to take a break and gather some mushrooms. Suddenly, a loud thump sounds off, echoing through the jungle. The Kelbi in the area flee, before a figure appears at the top of the nearby ziggurat, shaking its head and twitching its ear. It leaps into the air and attempts to bash the hunter into the ground with its large feet, before attempting to smash them with its tail club. The hunter evades just barely, and takes a look at its opponent. The Macrostald stands tall, letting out a fierce snort. Attacks Macrostald is less of a challenge if you are on your toes at all times. * Headbutt: The Macrostald lowers its head and attempts to bash the hunter with its thick scalp, rushing forward as it does so. * Tail Slam: The beast leaps into the air and slams its tail against the ground, turning at a 180 degree angle. * Tailstand Kick: The Macrostald rears back onto its tail and slams its feet against its target, sending them flying and stunning them. (Instant Stun) * Rushing Kick: The Macrostald launches itself forward, much like Hypnocatrice. It can do this up to five times in a row, seven if Enraged. * Wild Tail Slam: Not unlike Great Maccao, the Macrostald starts to turn in a complete circle while slamming its tail club against the ground. * Bicycle Kick: The Macrostald essentially tackles the hunter, pinning them to the ground with its feet, before rapidly stomping on them. This could deal a massive amount of damage if this is unbroken in a short amount of time, specifically to players with weaker armor. * Hipcheck: The animal steps sideways, before slamming its entire body against a target. This is always done twice in a row, once to the left, once to the right. * Claw Swipe: The Macrostald swings its forepaw at anything in front of it, knocking them onto their butts, leaving them exposed for a more powerful attack. * One-Two Punch: The Macrostald swings its right fist at the hunter, then its left. This can be chained into other attacks, especially the Headbutt or the Tailstand Kick. * Uppercut: The Macrostald punches upwards, knocking the hunter into the air. * Drop Kick: The beast leaps forwards at the hunter, kicking them at full force, dealing a massive amount of damage. However, it will fall down for a few seconds afterwards, leaving it open for attacks. * Tail Crusher: The Macrostald snorts, shakes its head, and leaps into the air. It then turns 180 degrees while airborne, before crashing its tail mace into the ground at full force. (Instant Stun) * Whirlwind: Like Duramboros, the Macrostald starts to spin around; at first, it's slow, but then it builds speed. Unlike Duramboros, however, the Macrostald can still move towards hunters at a slow pace during this state. * Back Slam: The Macrostald leaps into the air and attempts to body slam the hunter with its back. Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** The Macrostald starts to puff steam. * Tired ** The Macrostald's ears droop, and it drools heavily. It will also fall down when using aerial attacks. Mounts The hunter leaps onto the Macrostald's back. Meanwhile, the animal will start wildly hopping and slamming itself against the ground. Ecology (WIP) Breakable Parts * Head: The Macrostald's left face-blade is broken, and its ears are tattered. Its right tusk is broken off, and its left tusk is chipped. * Tail Break: The quills on its tail club are broken or chipped, and the hide is scarred. This causes the Macrostald to lose its balance a bit more, and it makes it easier to knock over when standing on its tail. * Forearms: The Macrostald's forearm plates are chipped and scarred. Some of its claws are broken or chipped. They can only be broken with impact damage. * Back: The Macrostald's osteoderms are chipped and scarred. Equipment (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank Notes * When low on stamina, Macrostald will eat off of the backs of Mosswines if there are any in the area. * If there is a Congalala with a mushroom in its tail in the same area as a Macrostald, the Macrostald will mercilessly attack the Congalala until it drops or eats the mushroom. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy